This invention relates to bus construction and more particularly to an improved bus sidewall construction.
Previous bus construction included a skeletal member formed by welding columns and beams together. The skeletal member is then covered on the inside and the outside with a sheet metal having an insulation filled between the two sets of sheet metal. The insulation is usually a fiber material or other insulating material. In the event of an accident where the side construction is bent, repair to the skeletal structure is difficult and expensive.
It is therefore desirable to provide a structural side wall member which is simple and cost efficient to construct and yet provides high buckling strength in the event of a sidewall collision.